youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Spectre
|weaknesses = Decapitation/Asphyxiation Psi-Shield Limit and Limited Healing Hyper-Sense Exploitation Possesses Above Average Strength and Normal Durability |equipment = Spectre Suit (1) (1) (1) & (1) (10) (1) (4) |first = |voice = }} Kevin "Drake" Winters, better known as, "Drake" is one of the few remaining anti-heroes in the present day, he is feared by both heroes and criminals while working as the "Badass Anti-hero", otherwise known as Spectre. Drake is also currently the leader of the Anti-hero group called The Exiles. The Spectre is considered to be one of the most dangerous men on Earth despite not being a high-tier meta-human. Drake was born to Howard and Carol Winters in 1995, on August 19th. He was named after his father's best friend, Kevin Danvers. Being born to a family of well known Restaurateur and winemaker, Drake naturally received best education and lived a life of luxury but Drake was never satisfied with his lifestyle, he wanted to help people and fight all the injustice around him. After successfully stopping a mugger, he realized that fighting crime not only gave him thrill and amusement but also made him feel content. Drake continued to take down street thugs and local punks until his father, Howard intervened. After the death of his mother, Drake's father forbade him from leaving the house. In fact, he was only allowed to leave house for school and gym. However, Drake was not convinced with the theory of his mother killing herself and continued to investigate by himself and got himself into trouble. However, he was saved by the formerly retired Superhero, Black Bird. The aftermath of the rescue caused Drake to be overtly fascinated with superheroes, specially, Black Bird and he soon discovered by an accident that it was his own father who saved him that night. Following a brief argument, his father reluctantly agreed to train Drake and soon enough, Drake became Black Bird's side-kick, known as, "Silver Shrike"; named after . Personality Appearance Rise of specter.jpg|Drake without his suit. first suit.jpg|First Official Spectre Suit. specter.jpg|Current Suit. Powers and Abilities Powers * Enhanced Senses: Spectre's senses of hearing, touch and vision operate at a range considerably higher than that of a normal human-being. His eyesight is particularly strong in low-light conditions. He is apparently also able to move his eyes independently of each other. His enhanced night vision is at least seven times superior than a normal human. Spectre's hearing is sufficiently acute as to detect a sound pressure level change from 3 decibels to 8 dB at a range of 50 feet. His enhanced hearing ability also allows him to hear people conversing from several feet away. He can even listen to their heart beat over a considerable distance. With his highly developed sense of smell, he can selectively sort through various odors so as to follow a single person. His sense of smell in fact is so strong that he can smell fear and detect if someone is lying, by sensing a change in their body odor. He can detect subtle alterations in the composition of perspiration that reflect mood or emotions, and is highly sensitive to pheromones. He can feel the presence of those around him through vibrations, air currents and body temperature. He can dodge attacks and even bullets by feeling them cut through the air, creating ripples of currents only detectable by him. He locates enemies through walls and from different floors by feeling the vibrations they make from moving such as footsteps. Spectre's sense of taste is also enhanced however, his sense of taste is neither as advanced or refined as his other senses. **'Enhanced Equilibrium': His sense of balance is enhanced giving him perfect equilibrium, greatly increasing his agility and refining his movements. He possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. *'Enhanced Speed': He is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He has the ability to attack faster than the eye can follow and can even keep up with other super-humans. His combat speed seems more enhanced then anything else, as he has frequently kept up with other enemies in combat, and blitzed people before they had a chance to react. His speed is said to be around 65 mph (105 km/h) making him faster than most low level meta-humans. **'Enhanced Agility': Spectre's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits, even those of the finest human athlete. His agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge multiple bullets. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. **'Enhanced Reflexes': Spectre's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about roughly 15 times greater than a trained human being. In combination with his heightened sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, if he is far enough away. * Accelerated Healing: Spectre has a limited healing factor. It allows him to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of days. Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spectre has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. *'Psi-Shields/Limited Telepathic Resistance': Spectre also has psi-shields which were given to him/implanted inside his mind by Master Lei to protect him from psychics. However, they do not provide absolute immunity against telepathy or mind control. Abilities *'Marksmanship': While no master, Spectre does possess considerable skills in archery and was taught how to use a long bow and a flat bow by Lei. But what really makes him a worthy opponent is his uncanny skill with guns and throwing knives. He is a skilled point shooter (the ability to fire a gun accurately with both eyes open), as well as hit moving targets in vehicles and heroes and villains with amazing speed and precision as a result of his extensive training and experience. Deadly accurate with sniper rifles, assault rifles and pistols, he has no qualms shooting a criminal dead that has a hostage held close at gunpoint. At some point, he also became an expert at using a crossbow but prefers using a hand gun instead. He is an exceptional marksman of every type of firearm who is sometimes depicted as being ambidextrous in this respect. While it is still unconfirmed, Spectre mentioned that, "there's no firearm of earth that I can't use to its fullest extent." *'Master Acrobat': Thanks to his great agility and phenomenal equilibrium, Spectre is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed. He is easily capable of performing b-twists, corkscrew, cheat gainer, loser flip and handless cartwheel. Spectre has also demonstrated the ability to safely pull off a triple back flip, double tick tock and even managed to perform a handstand on an uneven surface. He is also shown to be fast enough to catch up to an Equinox who was riding a motorcycle simply by jumping from one roof top to another; displaying his parkour skills in the process. *'Superb Martial Artist/Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Even before any official training, Drake was a very competent hand-to-hand combatant. Due to his training under his own father and Lei, the Spectre has become an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and is a master in multiple unarmed combat techniques. In his early pre-teen years (10-12), he taught himself to fight and often engaged in multiple street fights due to his rage and intolerance for injustice. He was able to hold out on his own while fighting three thugs using nothing but his rage and street-fighting skills while at the young age of 12. As he grew up, he became more skilled and even joined a Boxing gym for a few months before finally leaving it to be trained by his father. He became skilled enough to take-down two armed thugs without even taking a single hit from them and continued to engage the other two for an extended period of time before finally taking them down. While technically, he was trained from the age of 12 but ever since his childhood, Drake has had a spirit of a true warrior. Within two years, Drake mastered the art of Jujutsu, Boxing, Dragon Kung Fu, Bōjutsu (basic) and Wrestling under his father's wing and went on to become one of the most skilled side-kicks, then. However, Lei before teaching him anything, taught him how to channel his anger and use it as a weapon. With Lei's training, Drake became skilled in Aikido, Ninjutsu, Okinawan kobudō, Eskrima, Savate and Kenjutsu. Although it is unknown where he picked up this ability, Drake is also an exceptional knife fighter who carries up to 3 or 4 different types of edged weapons. He improvises his fighting skills with a series of lethal maneuvers. He is more than capable of killing up to a dozen enemies unarmed; as well as stand toe to toe with some of the greatest martial artists. He is shown to be highly proficient with a pair of Karambit Knives, using them as his main weapons in his early career as a crime fighter. He has shown to have lethal skill in wielding them, both in close combat and throwing them from long distance. He was able to throw two karambits from long distance with exceptional precision straight through a glass window to kill two thieves. He credits Lei solely for making him who he is, since Lei is the one who taught him weapon arts and unarmed combat. Lei helped him control his powers and taught him valuable fighting techniques with stealth, vanishing, to even life-energy(chi)control. Spectre's fighting style blends, Jujutsu, Boxing, Aikido, Savate, Ninjutsu (taijutsu, stealth and swordsmanship) and Eskrima with Wrestling and Dragon Kung Fu. His knowledge is extensive enough that it has been shown that he can use pressure points against his opponents, striking nerve clusters to stun or even instantly incapacitate. **'Weapon Expert': Spectre is a master of using several weapons due to his martial art training and experience has a hero. Spectre is adept with nearly every weapon ever invented ranging from many types swords, combat knives, batons, chains, brass knuckles, thrown projectiles such as shuriken, longbows, bolos, boomerangs to use of all types of firearms such as pistols, sniper rifles, automatic assault rifles, submachine guns, machine guns, grenade launchers and martial art based weapon such as- Bō, Kama, Sai and kyoketsu-shoge. ***'Swordsmanship/Skilled Swordsman': Drake trained for six months under Lei in the art of swordsmanship and has become highly skilled at kenjutsu and fencing. He became so skillful, that he could easily defeat two trainers at once and even managed to hold his own against Lei. Drake was also able to block a shuriken hurled at him using his sword. ***'Expert Stick Fighter': He is an expert in wielding all types of stick weapons which include metal poles, Chinese wax staffs, batons, Bō staffs, nunchaku, crow bars and paired short sticks. After becoming a sidekick, he used a bo as his primary weapon for a short period of time and usually engaged his opponents using the art of Bōjutsu -- or staff technique. He has truly became a master of stick fighting after being trained by Lei in Bōjutsu (advanced), Eskrima, Nuba fighting and kobudō. *'Deception/Psychological Manipulation': Spectre has a taste for deception and psychological manipulation. As a result, most of his fights end up in his favor without having him to physically fight and beat down his opponent. He also has an habit of setting up traps for his enemies. *'Multilingualism': Spectre is capable of speaking at least four languages. He is fluent in English, Japanese, Hindi and Spanish. Trivia * Spectre/Drake originally hated the idea of becoming a leader but took on the role anyways. * It is unknown if he inherited any of his mother's powers. Category:Male